


低语（1）

by FrauHiddleston



Series: 低语 [1]
Category: fightclub - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauHiddleston/pseuds/FrauHiddleston
Summary: 好久不写文了，小学生文笔水仙警告长篇短篇不一定，开坑再说(∂ω∂)





	低语（1）

    “讲真的，我觉得我们做得有些不太对。”  
    “什么意思？”  
    “这一切……准确地讲，你所策划的这一切，规则，还有那些‘清洗’……”

    Tyler立在在窗边，望着窗外铅灰色的天空。他从裤兜里摸出一支皱皱巴巴的烟，塞进嘴里，点上火，然后慢腾腾地把身子转了过来。“我做的这一切，”他重复道，“有些不对。”  
    “嗯……有些，怎么说，过火？”Jack有些可怜地站在那里，费力地吐出这几个词。  
    他对面的Tyler站在房屋的阴影中，看不到表情。窗外黑色的积云越来越多了，几千里外的天空突然闪了道电，雷声随之闷闷地响了。

    阴影里的Tyler轻轻嗤笑了一声。  
    “怎么？”Jack仿佛被那道闪电打中了一样，眼神里多了些带着惶恐的不解。  
    “如果这些就算是不对的话，”Tyler缓缓向他走了过来，鞋底轻轻敲着地板，柔和的响声带起地面一片咯吱咯吱的声音。“如果这些就不对的话，”他停在Jack面前，“那我心里真正的恶魔，”他低了低身子，伏在Jack的耳旁，轻声说道，“岂不是会吓坏你。”  
    Jack石像一般被钉在原地，他耳边传来的一阵酥麻感更是让他不知所措。他可以感受到Tyler在看他，正在仔细观察自己的每一寸皮肤，五官，毛孔，胡须，自己的一切都毫无遗漏的裸露在他面前。他不敢去侧脸看他，他怕当自己的视线对上他的，他害怕自己的思想变成他的。他只敢用余光去看Tyler的动向，看他充满荷尔蒙气息的曲线，看他漂亮的锁骨和结实的胸膛。他的鼻腔被Tyler身上香皂和烟草味的气息充斥着，他的脑子也被Tyler搅成一团浆糊。他的脑海里飞快地闪过一些东西，燃烧的壁炉，浓烈的烟草，树木，钻石，狼，蛇，豹——  
    “亲爱的Jack，你要被自己憋死了。”  
    Jack感觉自己被从外太空硬生生扯了回来。他连忙大口呼吸，试图缓解有些异样的胸腔。他努力让自己不去看站在他面前的Tyler，他慌忙地举起手，遮住自己下半张脸。“不能看他，不能看……”Jack有些疯魔地想着，眼神却不受控制般向上移去。他看到Tyler面无表情地站在那里俯视着他，蓝色的眼睛里仿佛没有丝毫感情。他被刺伤般地缩回视线，却听到Tyler低沉的笑声。  
    “你刚才在想什么？”Tyler问道。  
    “没……没什么……”Jack慌乱地回答。  
    “在想我？”  
    “没有！没，我真的，没想什么……”  
    “看看你，像个兔子一样敏感，”Tyler打趣地说道，右手在Jack的面前划了一下，惹得Jack向后闪了闪。他紧接着又靠近了Jack一点，“真的没在想我？”  
Jack看着贴在眼前的这双蓝眼睛，磕磕巴巴地否认道：“没、没有。真没有。”  
    他听见Tyler又笑了，今天的Tyler格外爱笑，他想到。他也笑出了声，两个人的气息在这几厘米的距离里穿插交换。紧接着他的笑容就凝固了，他感受到Tyler的指节有些用力地划了划他裤裆的位置。他满脸惊疑连忙抬起头，却看到Tyler舔了舔自己漂亮的嘴唇，一瞬间Jack看到了自己的额前抵着黑洞洞的枪口，然后他听到了一声枪响。那个恶魔此时正在环着他的身子，贴着他的嘴唇，告诉他：  
    “你硬了。”

    恶魔笑得停不下来。先是小声笑，然后大笑，笑声一直萦绕在Jack的耳边。直到恶魔盘旋着离开他的身边，他仍然能感受到笑声的存在，仿佛在宣誓着他，此时只有地狱，没有人间。


End file.
